Twisted Nature
by Liv Kaged
Summary: Set in AU. John Winchester raised his two sons like The Benders. Teaching them to be killers and raising them to be violent and uncaring. Wincest and Daddycest. Read, review, favourite, and alert.
1. Chapter One

**Twisted Nature**

**By Liv Kaged**

**Set in AU. John Winchester raised his two sons like The Benders. Teaching them to be killers and raising them to be violent and uncaring. Wincest and Daddycest. Read, review, favourite, and alert.**

**Contains child abuse, torture, graphic scenes, and gore. Also contains incest. Italics are flashbacks.**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Mary laid peacefully in her bed. Dean and Sam were in their rooms fast asleep. John loved his sons, maybe more then he should but he loved them, but he loved them all the same. He wanted them to have a mother but she couldn't stay. She saw him with Dean, showing Dean how much he loved his eldest son. She had made him leave his sons. It had been two weeks. Mary had to go, that's the only way John could be with his two young sons again.

* * *

_John gently brushed Dean's hair out of his eyes._

_"Hey Dean." John said and rubbed at Dean's back. _

_"Daddy." Dean said happily and gave his father a hug. _

_"Daddy loves you so much Dean. You know that don't you?" John asked and kissed his four year old son and slowly lifted off the boy's shirt. _

_"I love you too Daddy." Dean said. John smiled and kissed at Dean's neck and picked him and laid him down on the bed. _

_"Will you let Daddy make love to you Dean?" John whispered into Dean's tiny ear. _

_"Yes Daddy." Dean said happily. He knew it would hurt and he would bleed but his Dad had said it was okay and Dean believed him. His Dad wouldn't hurt him on purpose because he loved Dean, he told him all the time. _

_Mary came home from the store and placed the groceries on the kitchen table. _

_"John? Dean?" Mary called out. She wondered where they were. The house was quiet. Mary cautiously made her way upstairs and peeked into Sam's nursery Sam was making small baby noises in his crib._

_"Hey Sammy, where's Dad and your brother?" Mary asked and picked Sam up and made her way towards Dean's room and opened the door and gasped. Their her whole world fell apart. Dean was laying down on his bed tears running down his face and onto of him was John. John the father of her sons, the person she had trusted to take care of them, was raping her four year old son. _

_"John! Get away from him!" Mary yelled with tears running down her face. Her poor son. How long had John been abusing Dean like this? Had been abusing Sam too? How could she of missed that Dean was been hurt? _

* * *

Mary had made him leave his boy that day. Those two weeks had been too long for John. John was going to make sure that she suffered the same pain that he had suffered. John slowly pulled off the blanket from the bed and used to knife to cut away Mary's nightgown.

"John?" Mary asked scared as she woke up.

"Your gonna pay for taking away my boys. There my sons!" John said angry and slapped Mary hard across the face.

"Your sick John! You were abusing Dean! He's just four years old!" Mary spit at him.

"I love him!" John yelled and repetitively punched Mary in her stomach "And Sam too while we're at it. I'm taking my sons and you'll never see them again."

"Your not taking then anywhere you monster!" Mary yelled and reached up and clawed at John's face. Mary pulled herself out of bed and ran though the hallway. John angry crashed after her and grabbed Mary by her hair. Mary screamed in pain.

"John please! Your sick! You need help!" Mary said trying to pull away from his grip.

"I'm sorry Mary but you leave me with no choice." John said "You broke this family apart." John brought his knife to her stomach and sliced it open before slicing his knife across Mary throat.

"John" Mary cried out weakly. John ignored her and reached his hand inside her stomach and ripped out her small intestines as Mary died in his arms. He dropped Mary's dead body to the floor and poured gasoline over her before setting her alight.

"Daddy?" Dean asked seeing his father standing in the hallway.

"Hey Dean, Daddy's here now. And I'll never leave you or Sammy again. Come on, let's get Sammy. We're leaving here Dean. Your coming with Daddy." John told his young son.

"Okay Daddy." Dean said.

* * *

Dean carried his eleven year old into their motel room for the night. It was normal for Sam to fall asleep in the Impala, it was better then a lullabye for him. John was walking behind him with their bags.

"Just put him down on the bed Dean." John said and placed their bags down on the floor with a thud.

"Okay Dad." Dean said and gently lowed his baby brother down on the bed. Sam made soft snuffles in his sleep and twitched his arm slightly. Dean smiled and kissed his brother's forehead and gently played with Sam's soft hair.

"Alright you, shower time. You need to get the blood off you. We'll clean Sam up in the morning." John and rubbed Dean's shoulders. For a fifteen year old Dean was getting tall. He's hair was shorter then his brother's, cropped short. He had the same green eyes as his mother did but the rest of his looks came from his father. He had John's nose, John's board shoulders and John's bow legs. He wasn't sure where Dean got his lips from though, they were all his own. His full soft lips.

"Okay Dad." Dean said and kisses Sam's cheek before walking to the motel bathroom. John patted his teenage son's bottom as he went and followed him.

"Wanna join me Dad?" Dean asked. He was used to John joining him in the shower. His father's lip sucking his soft flesh and his large hands touching him. He was used to the pain that came and his Dad holding him and hushing his cries and kissing his tears. He didn't bleed as much as he did when he was younger; for that he was grateful. He knew John didn't like seeing the blood that came out of his sons as he made love to them.

"Yeah Kiddo." John said and gently lifted the shirt of his teenage son revealing the soft white flesh off his stomach and chest.


	2. Chapter Two

**Twisted Nature**

**By Liv Kaged**

**Set in AU. John Winchester raised his two sons like The Benders. Teaching them to be killers and raising them to be violent and uncaring. Wincest and Daddycest. Read, review, favourite, and alert.**

**Contains child abuse, torture, graphic scenes, and gore. Also contains incest. Italics are flashbacks.**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Anoneemoose: I have continued with chapter two; you should really get an account so I can thank you properly. LOL but thank you for you kinds words anyway. **

**Megan Ingram-Jones: LOL you just read Twisted Nature and thank you for your kind words, sorry that I scared you though. And as for my ideas, I guess my muse is very dark and horror-filled. **

* * *

Sam laid in the bed completely nude with the motel blanket covering his lower half and leaving his back and chest exposed. He was making soft cries of pain while John also nude stroked Sam's hair.

"Sssssssssssssh Sammy, I know its hurts. Its okay ssssssssssssssssh. I love you very much and didn't mean to hurt you." John said.

"I...I know Dad." Sam said though his chocked cries.

"Ssssssssssssh." John said and kissed his young son's cheek and temple. "How about a nice bubble bath? Would that make it better?" Sam didn't say anything but nodded. Warm bubble baths have always been very soothing for him. It was a sense of comfort and he couldn't feel the pain from where his father had made love to him.

"Alright, you stay here with Dean and I'll go run you one." John said and left.

"Sssssssh Sammy." Dean said and laid down next to his brother and held him close. Sam nuzzled into his big brother and smiled slightly.

* * *

Screaming and crying the woman ran though the woods. Her hair was a tangled mess and out of place, her clothes were covered in dirt and one of her shoes had come off somewhere in the woods but she didn't dare go back for it.

"Hello." Sam said with an innocent smile.

"Run! Run! He's coming!" the woman yelled and tried to tug the small child along scared that that monster who had kidnapped her would harm him.

"Your too loud." Sam said upset and draw out his knife and stabbed the woman with it. The woman fall to the ground and looked up at horror at the the boy in front of her.

"Good boy Sammy." Dean said as he came out of the brushes proud. The woman tried to crawl away from the two children.

"Stop that!" Dean said and shoot the woman in her hip.

"Careful, she'll bleed out." Sam said.

"Please! Please! Just let me go! Please!" the woman cried.

"Will you be my new Mommy"? Sam asked the woman.

"You little brat!" the woman screamed and clawed at Sam's face. Sam screamed and cried with pain.

"Sammy? Dean?" John yelled worried and hurried over to the noise.

"Dad she hurt me." Sam said while crying.

"You'll pay for that you bitch!" Dean yelled and shot the woman in her shoulders and her knees.

"I got it Dean, good boy. Your aim is perfect." John said and ruffled his teenage son's hair. "You shouldn't of put your hands on my boy!" The woman grew scared and tried to crawl away but the shot wounds prevented her from going far.

"Your son...is a monster." the woman spat. John tutted and draw his knife and made deep gashes along with the woman's arms while she screamed in pain.

"Sammy, c'mere, come on. Along her face Son, just like she did to you." John encouraged. Sam draw his knife and made the cuts across her face. "Good boy Sam."

"Did I do good Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah Sammy, really good." Dean praised his younger brother. Sam beamed up at his big brother.

"Please...please." the woman pleaded weakly.

"Ah ah ah." John said and cut out the woman's heart. She fall to the ground in a dead bloody mess. "Let's go get cleaned up shall we boys?"

"Yeah Dad." Dean said.

* * *

Sam strolled out of the bathroom with his sweats and Dean's t-shirt on and climbed up onto Dean's lap.

"Dean where's Dad?" Sam asked.

"Out to get some dinner." Dean said and pressed his lips to his baby brother's soft brown curls.

"Dean I love you." Sam told his brother and nuzzled into his neck.

"You too Sammy." Dean and kissed his brother's temples.

"Hey Dean...does my face look ugly now?" Sam asked.

"No, no it doesn't. And these cuts will heal up in a week and you won't have to think about it any more." Dean promised his brother.

"Okay Dean." Sam and pressed his lips against his big brother's softly. Dean lightly kissed the little boy on his lap and held him close.

"Dean...Dean what you to make love to me. Please Dean." Sam begged his brother.

"Alright." Dean said and carried his brother over to the bed and laid him down.

John walked in an hour later to see his beautiful sons naked and having sex on the bed. John could feel himself getting hard just watching his sons. He enjoyed watching them, had been watching them together since Sam was only nine days old.

* * *

_It was late at night and John carried his nine day old son into Dean's bedroom. Sam made soft baby noises while his big brother slept peacefully on his stomach with drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. John gently laid Sam down on the bed, being careful so his infant son wouldn't roll over and gently kissed Dean's cheek._

_"Dean, hey wake up Kiddo." John said and placed more kisses to his face._

_"Daddy?" Dean said sleepily as he woke up._

_"Yeah its Daddy. Hey Kiddo. You know Daddy loves you and Sammy very very much. And you do love Sammy don't you?" John asked his four year old while gently stroking Dean's hair._

_"Yeah Daddy, I love my little brother lots and lots and lots." Dean said._

_"Well Dean, Daddy's shown Sammy just how much I love him but I think it would Sam happy to if you showed him just how much you loved him." John said and kept stroking Dean's hair, enjoying the idea of his four year old pounded into his newborn son. _

_"Like you do? I can make love to Sammy Daddy. I love Sammy so so so much." Dean said eager to prove his love for his baby brother and pulled Sam close to him and kissed his baby brother's forehead. Sam made his soft baby noises and looked up at his big brother._

_"There's a good boy Dean, you make me so proud the way you love your brother." John encouraged as Dean slowly pulled his pyjamas off._

* * *

"Such good boys." John said as Sam and Dean finished. Sam collapsed down on the bed tired. Dean lazily kissed his eleven year old brother's neck before nuzzling up to him.

"Did you get the food Dad?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I got the food, after dinner you boys can take a nice nap. You can clean yourselves up tomorrow before we leave." John and handed his sons their Chinese food.

"Okay Dad." Dean said and eagerly began to eat his food.

"Nap sounds nice." Sam said with a small yawn and slowly eat his food.

"You'll get that all over yourself, here." John said and begin to feed his sleepy son his food.


	3. Chapter Three

**Twisted Nature**

**By Liv Kaged**

**Set in AU. John Winchester raised his two sons like The Benders. Teaching them to be killers and raising them to be violent and uncaring. Wincest and Daddycest. Read, review, favourite, and alert.**

**Contains child abuse, torture, graphic scenes, and gore. Also contains incest. Italics are flashbacks.**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Are we almost there Dad?" Sam asked from the back seat of the Impala. Sam, like any eleven year old didn't like long car rides. He found them boring and always fidgeted in the back seat.

"Not yet Sammy, still another hour or so." John replied.

"Dad how come I can't sit in the front seat next to you?" Dean asked his father.

"I told ya Dean, when your sixteen." John told his eldest son.

"Dad can we stop for ice cream?" Sam asked.

"No Sam." John said, his patience wearing thin. Sam and Dean were nightmares to travel with. They always acted like a two toddlers, asking and whining and moaning. John never got any peace when he was travelling with his sons in the back-seat.

"Dad can we put Led Zepplin on?" Dean asked.

"No Dean." John said, his headache was bad enough with Sam and Dean let alone Led Zepplin playing no matter how much he liked the band.

"Dad I need a wee." Sam said. John sighed of course his eleven year old son would chose now to go to the bathroom. And Sam could never go to for a wee without Dean holding and aiming his penis and after Dean would always make love to his bathroom in the bathroom or a toilet cubicle if they were somewhere public. It had been like that since Sam was potty changed, Dean had conditioned Sam into expecting it. It was their bathroom ritual in a way. John couldn't even remember a time where Sam had gone to a wee without that happening.

"Can't you hold it Sam?" John asked.

"No." Sam said and hold himself desperately between the legs.

"Dad he's eleven." Dean said. "He'll pee all over the car if we don't take him.

"Won't." Sam said embarrassed. John sighed and knew Dean was right. Sam was just a child, a child didn't know how to hold it in yet.

"Alright Sam, we'll stop at the next gas station." John said.

"Thanks Dad." Sam said.

John pulled up at the nearest gas station and allowed Dean to lead his brother into the toilets. He sighed and decided to buy some snacks for the journey in case the boys got hungry. John paid for the food and few porn magazines he picked up-including Dean's favourite, the new 'Busty Asian Beauties' magazine-and headed out to the Impala to wait for his young sons to finish.

He knew it was risky but he couldn't help but unzip his jeans, let his penis spring free and masterbate while imaging what his boys were up to. He could image everywhere they would touch and every sound that would come out of their mouths. John couldn't hold back a throaty moan of pleasure in his arousal.

* * *

_John knew he should feel guilty. He knew he should be disgusted with himself but he wasn't. He enjoyed every second of it and would possibly do it again. And maybe more then that. _

_John slowly did up Dean's baby grow, once he was satisfied that his two day old son was dressed and covered he cradled him in his arms and turned on the TV._

_John had just finished masterbating over his naked infant. He had sprayed his come over his Dean before cleaning him up and acting like nothing had happened. He should hate himself but he doesn't._

_John knows now that he loves Dean, that he wants Dean in every way he has Mary. John understands why his step-father did what he did now. He no longer hates him for it. He accepts it and wishes that he understood it back then. For years he hated the man but now he knows. John decides that society is wrong and that there was nothing wrong with showing you loved a child that way. With giving everything you had to a child. It was the greatest love._

_"John? Is Dean with you?" Mary called from the kitchen._

_"Yeah, we're just watching telly." John tells his wife and kisses his newborn. Dean makes soft baby snuffles which melt John's heart. He knows from that moment he doesn't love Mary and he's whole heart belongs to Dean. He would leave her but she's useful to Dean. Mary can feed Dean and take care of him while he's working. She can look after his baby; but apart of John is disgusted and angry at her for not loving Dean enough while another part of him is pleased because it means he doesn't have to share his son. His Dean. The love of his life._

_Mary walked in the room and smiled. To her John was the perfect father; how very naive she was to what had happened just a few moments earlier._

_"Once I'm done with the ironing do you want me to cook you some dinner?" Mary asked._

_"Sure." John said._

_"Okay, just call if Dean gets hungry." Mary said before returning to the kitchen._

* * *

John looked up and smiled as he saw his sons making their way to the car.

"Have fun boys?" John asked with a smirk as Dean and Sam climbed into the back seat over the Impala. Sam giggled and blushed, his face still flushed and eyes in their orgasmic haze.

"Yeah Dad, Sammy's so tight. Feels so good around my cock." Dean teased his father. John moaned in pleasure, he loved it when Dean talked dirty. He had taught his sons well.

"Boys when we get to the motel I'll be loving you." John told his sons and passed them the pornographic magazines hoping it would keep them occupied without the journey.

"Okay Dad...hey Dad when will we be seeing Bubba again?" Sam asked. Bubba was what the boys called John's father, started by Dean when he was learning to talk. Dean had trouble saying Granddad and ended up saying Bubba instead-the name stuck and Dean never stopped calling his grandfather Bubba and when Sammy started talking four years later he also copied Dean called his step-father Bubba.

"Soon boys, I promise." John said.

"I miss Bubba." Dean said. "He tickles."

"I know boys." John said. After John got in touch with his step-father again he was reluctant to share his sons at first. Dean had been nine weeks old when John finally allowed his step-father to put the tip of his penis into his son's mouth. He then allowed his step-father to watch the Dean, touch him, play with him, have Dean touch him, have Dean play with him, but he never allowed him to make love for Dean. No at first John decided that only he could experience Dean that way. It was when Dean was just fourteen weeks old when John decided that he could share his baby. When Sam was born it was more then nature for John to allow their step-grandfather to pleasure himself with his sons. John just made sure they spent more time with him then their step-grandfather. He was possessive like that.

John looked at the back-seat though the rear view mirror and smiled at the sight of his sons flicking though the pornographic magazines, sometimes touching themselves and sometimes touching each other. Pornographic magazines are a must when it comes to travelling long distances John decided happy for the quiet other then the soft moans of pleasure and the eager talk when showing each other pictures they liked.


	4. Chapter Four

**Twisted Nature**

**By Liv Kaged**

**Set in AU. John Winchester raised his two sons like The Benders. Teaching them to be killers and raising them to be violent and uncaring. Wincest and Daddycest. Read, review, favourite, and alert.**

**Contains child abuse, torture, graphic scenes, and gore. Also contains incest. Italics are flashbacks.**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

**Souless666: Thanks for your review but I'm not sure what you mean. I class The Benders are hunting humans, which if you reread chapter two you'll see that they do hunt a young woman and kill her. And I'm sorry you feel its a bit out there, however while John isn't the nicest of people, other then rape, he doesn't hurt or kill his sons. Which is why the boys are still alive. I'm sorry you feel the plot is going slow, hopefully this will make up for that.**

**EVIL GummyBear LOVE: Thanks and yes, I will admit, I think I am a little sadistic with my writing. Have no fear, those who read/write about these topics won't end up doing them in real life. We're just showing how sane we are ;)**

**Tamagoakura: Yes, sadly John did have sex with his sons while they were baby young. While he didn't put it all in, he could fit in the tip. Yes it does do an aweful lot of damage but scarily infant rape is on the rise. I don't know about where you live, but in Britain sadly one in eight babies will be raped before their first birthday-as horrible as it is it does happen, sadly more often then we would like to admit. Infant sexual abuse isn't really talked about because human nature allows us not think about such violent vile things but I think we do need to talk about. Reading chapter three infant sexual abuse is now on people's mind and with the raised awareness maybe some babies can be saved as we can learn to spot the signs sooner. And yes, I am British. I do apologise, I had no idea I had made the mistake with the language. My friend does read over it to check for spelling and grammar before I post but she's also British so I can see where we both missed it. Thank you for pointing it out, I'll be sure to look out for that in the future. **

* * *

"Hey Dean, your birthday is coming soon." John said and massaged Dean's shoulders.

"Yeah." Dean said. "Do I get the Impala?"

"Maybe in a few years." John said with a laugh. John wasn't blind, he knew Dean loved and adored that car. He would one day give Dean the car, but he wanted Dean older when he wouldn't need John driving him around all the time. John would miss having both his sons in the car with him but one day the Impala would be Dean's. Just not when Dean was only sixteen.

"Come on, there must be something you want. Anything and its yours Kiddo." John told his teenage son.

"Well..." Dean started.

"You can tell me, I'll get you what ever you want." John said.

"Hey Dad, can I have Busty Asian Beauties, Platinum Membership?" Dean asked the older man.

"Sure Dean, your a big boy now. You've been good; you deserve it." John said.

"Thanks Dad." Dean said and hugged his father. John smiled and wrapped his arms around his son and kissed the top of the boy's head.

"Your a good boy Kiddo." John said.

"Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean!" Sam said and jumped on his brother.

"Sammy, what is it?" Dean asked.

"Dean, look! No scars." Sam said excitedly.

"Told ya." Dean grinned to his little brother.

"Its good to see you better Sammy." John said and ruffled his son's hair. "Wanna hunt tonight?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." Sam said and bounced up and down happily. Dean smiled and pulled his brother in for a hug and kissed him along his jaw line. Dean liked it when Sam was happy and excited like this. John reached inside his son's underwear and began to fondle them.

* * *

"Dad's home!" Dean yelled as John dragged in an unconscious drugged girl in her late teens. She had soft brown hair and pale skin. She was wearing a white blouse and a pair of jeans.

"Dad did you have some fun in the car?" Dean teased noticing her jeans were undone.

"Couldn't help myself." John said with a laugh and looked the girl inside the cage.

"She's pretty." Sam said kneeling in front of the cage.

"Be careful Sammy." John said, after Sam had gotten hurt on their last hunt John was determined not to let either of his sons get hurt again.

"I am being careful." Sam said.

The girl slowly woke up feeling groggy and could feel a sharp pain in the back of her head. She realised her jeans were undone and felt sick. All she could remember was that man who had asked for directions. She hear the sounds of sex and wanted to cry, she looked after at the bed and saw the man who had taken her. He was raping to young boys. She felt violently sick then, who could do that children.

"Leave them alone! Leave them alone you monster! Get away from them!" she screamed. John ignored her and carried on what he was doing. After what seemed like an hour to her, John finally stopped molesting these two young boys.

"Ssssssssh Sammy its okay." John comforted his crying child.

"M'okay, just hurts." Sam said though his tears.

"Ssssssssssssh." Dean said and wrapped his arms around his little brother and placed a kiss to his cheek.

"Hello, look who's awake." John said with his sadistic grin.

"Your sick!" the girl screamed.

"We have a screamer Dad." Dean said excitedly. Dean helped his brother slip into a t-shirt and jeans before sliding on his own jeans and walked over to the cage.

"Little boy, listen to me. Your father is a bad man, open the cage. I won't let him hurt you again." the girl said pleaded with the teenager.

"But Dad doesn't hurt us." Sam said confused.

"Its not nice to tell children lies." John said.

"What, what do you want from me? Let me go, please." the girl pleaded.

"But then how would we play?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Your part of the game. We're going to hunt you." Dean said simply and put his knife to the girl's blouse. He sliced away the buttons, leaving her pink lace bra and breasts exposed.

"Dean ya little rascal." John said with a grin and ruffled the boy's hair.

"I wanted to see." Dean said with a shrug.

"Dad, Dad, Dad. Can I touch?" Sam asked.

"Go on then." John said. Sam's face lit up and he slide his hand though the bars of the cage and rubbed and squeezed the girl's breasts.

"You like that Sammy?" Dean asked and pressed himself against his brother's back and lightly gripped his hips. Dean pressed his lips to his brother's neck and kissed the soft flesh gently.

"Yeah Dean...and I like that too." Sam said happily and kept fondly the girl's breasts as she cried and begged for him to stop and tried to move away but the cage was too small to allow her to move.

* * *

John opened the cage door and dragged the crying girl out.

"Please, please, please." the girl cried.

"Your free to leave." John said and thrust a pistol into her hand.

"I...I...don't understand." she continued to cry. "Your letting me go?"

"No, your free to leave. You run, we hunt, we catch you and you die. That's what the gun is for." John said.

"What? Please. Why are you doing this?" the girl cried out and shook not liking the thought of pulling a gun out on anyone, especially not the young children of this cruel twisted man.

"Ya don't have much time." John said. The girl with tears streaming down her face ran out still clutching the pistol in her hand.

"Boys, time to hunt." John said with a grin.

Sam and Dean made their way though the trees, laughing and joking. The girl heard them and hide behind a tree.

"Please don't find me, please don't fine me." the girl quietly cried and shock. John slipped in and out of the trees and saw her crying behind the trees. John decided he would have to thank Dean for cutting the buttons off, it had been a good idea. The shoulder sleeve was hanging off and her nipples were clearly hard and perky.

"Hello beautiful." John said.

"No no no no please." the girl cried in hysterics. Sam and Dean heard her and John and ran towards them.

"Hi Dad!" the boys said happily.

"Hey boys." John said and stabs the girl lightly in her left thigh. The girl screamed out in pain. Sam grinned and pulled out his knife and made cuts along her exposed stomach and ripped the remains of the blouse off her.

"Stupid thing, got in my way." Sam said and fondled the girl's breasts again.

"Let me go please." she cried and tried to crawl away.

"Hey, where do you think your going?" Dean asked with his cocky grin. Dean aimed his shotgun and shot at the girl's foot. The girl screamed in pain and curled up in a ball on the ground. Sam smiled with glee and sliced up the girl's face.

"She's not pretty any more." Sam said.

"No, she's not." John said and gripped the girl's hair hard and yanked her head up and ran his knife across her throat. The girl chocked on her own blood and tried to jerk away. Her whole body hurt all over. Dean picked up his hammer and smacked it across the girl's legs, breaking the bones of the dead girl. The girl stopped moving, dead.

"She's gone, dig a hole and burn the body." John said. Sam and Dean set out to dig the hole along side their father, John making promises of what he was going to do to them after they finished. Every so often he couldn't help but let his hands have a feel and his tongue have a taste of his boys. Sam and Dean were oh so happy to let their father seek some pleasures out of them while he worked.

Once the hole was deep enough, John dumped the girl's body in it.

"Wait here boys, I'll be back with the gasoline." John said and made his way to the Impala.

"Once Dad's done with you, its my turn." Dean turned to his brother said, filling his brother with more promises of what he was going to do with him. Sam couldn't help but get excitedly.

"Hey boys." John said and kissed his two sons passionately and ran his hands along their bodies.

"Lets burn this bitch." Dean said and poured the gasoline over the girl. Sam lit the match and dropped it on her body. John pulled out mashmellows and slide a few on sticks for his son's to roast over the fire.

"Might as well get a snack out of it." John said.

* * *

_John carried his three year old son to the Impala, Dean in toe holding his hand._

_"Sammy did good didn't he Dad?" Dean asked, proud of his baby brother on his first hunt._

_"Yeah Dean he did. Now I have to sleepy boys who need to rest." John said and strapped down Sammy in his car seat and helped Dean into the car also. _

_"We don't have to leave Sam on his own now do we? Sam can play too." Dean said happily._

_"Yeah, Sam can always play with us. He really enjoyed himself." John said. _

_"I play 'ean." Sam said happily._

_"Someone's awake." John said._

_"I'mma big boy." Sam said._

_"Yes you are, and you can come play with me all the time now Sammy." Dean told his little brother and kissed his cheek._

_"'ean kisses, 'ean kisses, I got 'ean kisses." Sam said happily. John smiled at his toddler and climbed into the front begin to drive back to their motel wondering if his son's would be up for a quicky before he put them down for the night._


	5. Chapter Five

**Twisted Nature**

**By Liv Kaged**

**Set in AU. John Winchester raised his two sons like The Benders. Teaching them to be killers and raising them to be violent and uncaring. Wincest and Daddycest. Read, review, favourite, and alert.**

**Contains child abuse, torture, graphic scenes, and gore. Also contains incest. Italics are flashbacks.**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

**Tamagoakura: Hello again! I do describe the murder scenes as clearly as the rating allows, M is different to R. R would allow more description to the murder, but personally I don't see much difference. It only mentions things like blood flow and loss ect ect. In most shows murder scenes aren't given much different to how I have written. As for the sexual scenes I want to put out that both Sam and Dean are underage. I will not engage in paedophilic scenes; not allow is this illegal but its disgusting. While yes they are a large part I can't break the law for the story line to write more explicit sexual scenes about children. Before writing this story I did do my research on how paedophilia was shown in films, they are portrayed very similarly to how I have written them. As for her shooting them, some people just aren't killers and won't kill even if it means the cost of their life. She won't kill or attack because that's not who she is, over the course of the story you will be seeing different types of victims. Some who will fight back and some who won't. Remember some of her attackers where small children, a lot of people won't raise their hand to them even if at point of death. Its all about victim characteristics and how each victim's mind works.**

**Guest: Why hello guest. Thank you for your review but like I said to Tamagoakura I will obey the rating regulations of it being an M and I will not break the law and go into explicit details of children having sex. While I want people to be more aware and talk about these topics as we can prevent them I won't be like the very people I so want to be stopped at all costs. Writing sexual scenes involving children are still child pornography, still the sexualization of children, and still very wrong. Again thank you, I also do feel that this story can go far. You have also pointed out some plot ideas I hadn't even thought about.**

* * *

"Can I have an ice lolly Dean? Please, please, please Dean." Sam asked in the store and tugged on his brother's sleeve.

"Alright Sam, go choose one." Dean said and ruffled Sam's hair. Sam's face lit up and he ran over to the freezer to choice an ice lolly. Dean smiled and put in a box of Lucky Charms, Sam's favourite cereal, in the shopping basket.

Sam bent over the freezer and picked out an ice lolly with a smile on his face. He found his favourite and made his way back over to Dean.

"Lucky Charms!" Sam said excitedly.

"Yeah Sammy, anything else you want?" Dean asked.

"No, I got my ice lolly." Sam said happily.

"C'mon then." Dean laughed and empty the basket's containments into his backpack and placed the backpack on Sam. "Get ready to run okay?"

"Okay Dean." Sam said. Dean walked over to a counter and knocked over a shelve of cans.

"Hey! Hey Kid! What do you think your doing?" the store clerk asked angrily.

"Was an accident." Dean said with a shrug.

"Accident my ass you little punk!" the clerk yelled. Sam quickly ran out of the store and hide behind the dumpster to wait for Dean.

Dean saw his brother was now gone and took his leave, running past the clerk and outside. He double crossed to make sure that no one would follow him when he went to get back to get Sam from his hiding place. Satisfied that no one was following him, Dean cautiously made his way to the dumpster.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said and knelt down with his little brother.

"I got the food Dean." Sam said.

"I know, you did good." Dean said and ruffled the eleven year old's hair. "Come on, lets head back to Dad."

"Okay Dean." Sam said and held his brothers hand. Dean smiled and took the backpack and lead his brother back to the motel.

In the motel, John was sitting down at the table and cleaning his gun. His time in the Marines had told him to always have clean tidy weapons; it would make the difference between life and death.

"Dad? We're back." Dean called out.

"Hey boys." John said.

"I got an ice lolly." Sam said happily, still sucking away an the ice lolly.

"I can see that Sammy." John said with a laugh. Sam smiled happily and jumped up on John's lap.

"Careful Sam." John said with a smile and wrapped is arm around his youngest's waist. "Everything go okay Dean?"

"Yeah it went great, I know the ice lolly wasn't on the list but-" Dean started.

"Its okay Dean, I guessed Sam would ask for some treat." John said.

"I can think of something else I can suck." Sam said with a smirk and kept sucking at the ice lolly. John let out a laugh and urged Dean closer to them.

* * *

Dean watched his father with awe. John dragged a limp unconscious woman into the motel room. She was in her early twenties, wearing a smart business suit and her black hair was hung up in a bun.

"She's pretty." Sam said from the couch.

"Very." John said and placed the woman done on the bed and tied her arms and legs to the posts.

"I can help Dad." Dean said eagerly.

"Alright, search her off her phone, wallet, keys, anything like that." John said.

"Yes Sir." Dean said happily and begin to pat the woman down, his search more intense and touching a little longer then he needed too. Turns out she had nothing on her, everything was in her bag still in the Impala.

"She's clean." Dean said.

"Alright all we can do now is wait for her to wake up." John said. Sam made his way from the couch and over to the bed, jumping onto Dean's lap.

"She's pretty," Sam repeated and pulled the pins out of her hair, letting her bun fall around her face and shoulders. Sam smiled and ran his fingers though the girl's hair.

"Do you like her Sammy?" John asked.

"Yeah." Sam said. Dean grinned down at his brother, enjoying his happiness.

Slowly the woman woke up and groggy looked at the child hovering over her and playing with her hair.

"Get away from me you little brat." the woman spit.

"You better watch how you talk to my son." John said and slapped the woman's face.

"You bastard!" the woman yelled.

"She'll be extra fun." Dean noted.

"Very fun." John said. "Well just break her a little first."

"Your sick." the woman said.

"Don't talk to my Dad like that." Dean said and punched the woman in the stomach.

"I'll talk to him how I want." the woman replied.

"Silly girl." Sam said.

"Oh really?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, when your tied down you should show some respect. Might get hurt if you don't." Dean said and lifted his brother off the bed. John ripped the woman's blouse and blazer off her and removed his belt.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" the woman asked, a hint of fear showing in her voice.

"Punishment." Sam said simply.

"That's right Sam." John said and lifted the belt high and brought it down hard onto the woman's stomach. She let out a sicking scream. She continued to scream until her breasts and stomach was covered in welts and bruises and the woman was a crying shaking mess on the bed.

"Dad, Dad, Dad, I wanna touch, Dad, Dad can I?" Sam asked.

"Go on, she's not going anywhere." John replied. Sam's face lit up and Dean lifted his brother up onto the bed again.

"God no, no, no please." the woman cried and thrashed around against the ropes holding her. Sam ignored her cries and fondled and squeezed the broken woman's breast happily.

* * *

It felt like a life time to the woman when she was untied and handed a knife.

"Go on, play the game. We catch you, you can go free." John teased the woman.

"Your an bastard." the woman said and attempted to stab John. John grabbed the woman's arm before she did and pushed her hard into the wall.

"Five seconds." John said. The woman panicked and started to run. The welts on her breasts and stomach started to bleed as she ran, causing more pain.

"Hey Sweetheart." Dean said with his cocky grin.

"Your a little brat." the woman spit and went to run the knife at Dean. Dean blocked her moment, knocking the knife out of her hand. Dean kicked her to the floor and used the knife to cut away at her skirt.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" the woman screamed and cried. Dean just laughed.

"She's not pretty no more." Sam said from the brushes and dropped a stone on her head.

"Wanna play Sam?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." Sam said and took the knife from his brother. Sam bent down and craved his name into her chest.

"Oh God, please stop. Please, just stop." the woman screamed and planted fists towards Sam, beating him to his chest.

"Dean! Help!" Sam screamed as he cried.

"Leave him alone!" Dean yelled angry and pulled out his gun and shoot her in the head. The woman fall to the floor dead.

"Sammy? Sam you okay?" Dean asked worried. Sam nodded tears running down his face.

"Boys? Sam? Dean? I heard the gun." John said.

"Bitch hurt Sam." Dean said and held his crying brother close. "I couldn't help it Dad, she was beating him. I had to do something."

"Don't worry Dean, you did what you had to do." John said. "Sammy its okay. Here let me see." John lifted Sam's shirt and inspected his stomach.

"Dad hurts." Sam cried.

"I know, its just some bruising." John said.

* * *

_Sam giggled and ran towards the woman in the forest. _

_"You little shit." the woman said and beat the three year old._

_"'ean! 'a'! Help!" Sam cried and kicked his small legs at the woman._

_"Get your hands off my son!" John yelled and grabbed his knife and cut the woman's throat. She fall down dead. Dean reached for his sobbing brother and held him close._

_"I got you, I got you Sammy, I won't let her hurt you again." Dean promised his brother. _

_"C'mon Sam, le'me take a look at ya." John said and lifted the toddler's shirt up. "Just some bruising. C'mon, lets get back to the motel okay?" Sam didn't answer and kept crying as Dean carried him to the Impala._

* * *

"Alright Sam, time for breakfast." John said and place a bowl of Lucky Charms in front of his youngest. He had failed his son twice, he needed to remember Sam was only eleven and was an easy target. He was young and John needed to project him while out Hunting.

"Thanks Dad." Sam said and eagerly eat a spoonful.

"Don't forget to drink your milk. You too Dean." John said.

"But Dad." Dean whined.

"No buts Kiddo." John said.

"Fine." Dean sulked, more like a five year old then a fifteen year old.

"I always drink my milk." Sam said proudly.

"Because your a little geek." Dean said and ruffled his brother's hair.


	6. Chapter Six

**Twisted Nature**

**By Liv Kaged**

**Set in AU. John Winchester raised his two sons like The Benders. Teaching them to be killers and raising them to be violent and uncaring. Wincest and Daddycest. Read, review, favourite, and alert.**

**Contains child abuse, torture, graphic scenes, and gore. Also contains incest. Italics are flashbacks.**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

**Selene's daughter: Hello, I take it you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for reading.**

**Soulless666: Hello again there! Yes Sam is eleven years old. Their is a large psychological and sociological effect taken place on both Sam and Dean's mental development. However as they are still different people, even though raised the same, the effects it has had on them are different. Its a good look at how both nature and nurture help shape us into the persons that we are. Sam at times does appear much younger then eleven but then he does also know and seen a lot of things most eleven year olds don't know about. I am strong believer in how we are raised as a child as well as basic genes are a huge key into as we are as adults. **

**Tamagoakura: Hello there Tamagoakura, it is good to hear from you again! I am pleased. Well, I'm not sure what you mean by a snuff fic so if you could provide more details that would be great. Also like I have said before, I will never write paedo-smut. I believe there are some lines that you do not cross, and that is one of them. I am sorry you feel confused and I do hope you still enjoy reading. I suppose the whole purpose and plot line of 'Twisted Nature' is a look into the lives of Sam and Dean had John maybe turned more sadistic and brutal and into more of a sociopath after the war. Its like it says the summary, there's no hidden plot twists and lies honest.**

* * *

John drove lazily down the highway road; it was a dark and cold morning at three which meant the traffic was almost non-existent. John drove slowly, not feeling the need to rush. He was satisfied fully, both in blood lust and in sexual. In the back seat, Sam and Dean laid peacefully and fast asleep. Sam's head laid in the centre of Dean's chest and their legs were tangled together. Dean had his arm around Sam's waist and Sam his arms at his brother's hips. John couldn't help up make a smile as he watched them view the rear-view mirror.

They were on their way to Lawrence, Kansas to spend Dean's sixteen birthday with the boy's grandfather. Him and Billy, his step-father, had already spent the past three weeks planning and discussing Dean's presents. Dean had only asked for Busty Asian Beauties Platinum Member and they both agreed that Dean deserved more then that on his sixteenth. After all, Dean was now a big boy. A man. He needed a man's present. Not to mention, Dean was always well behavioured. They had gotten Dean's Platinum but they had also gotten him some other presents. John had even taken Sam shopping so Sam could chose his brother a gift; and John knew Sam was busting with excitement to give Dean his present. John liked that his boys were so close.

"Dad?" Dean asked sleepily as he woke up and rubbed his eye with his one good arm, never taking the other of Sam.

"Last day of being fifteen." John said.

"Oh yeah. What time is it?" Dean asked.

"Just gone three, your up early." John said.

"Yeah..." Dean said absent mindedly. "We almost at Bubba's?"

"Yeah almost, just another hour or so." John said.

"Think Sam'll sleep the rest of the way?" Dean asked.

"Hopefully, you know how he gets when he's got to be stuck in the car for ages." John said.

"Yeah I know." Dean said with a laugh and ran his free hand with Sam's soft brown hair and stroked his brother's face.

"Dean, pull down your pants." John said.

"Alright Dad." Dean said being sure not to move or jolt his brother and moved his free hand towards his zippier.

* * *

Just under three hours later, John pulled up outside his step-father's.

"John!" Billy greeted him as he stepped outside.

"Hey Dad." John said with a smile and helped Dean and a now awake Sam out of the car.

"Hello boys, come give your Bubba a hug." Billy said and held his arms out.

"Hi Bubba." Dean said and threw his arms around his step-grandfather.

"Bubba! Bubba! Bubba!" Sam said excitedly and jumped on the older man.

"Oh I missed you boys so much." Billy said and kissed the tops of their heads.

"Dad, will you be okay to mind the boys while I hit the hay? I've been driving all night." John asked.

"Sure John, we can catch up later." Billy said with a smile and lead his two young grandsons inside. John dumped their luggage in the hallway, knowing he could deal with it later, and made his way upstairs to his old room. He hadn't changed a bit after he had left for the war.

"You know I've really, really missed having you boys around." Billy said and got Sam and Dean a beer each. He knew John won't mind if he gave them a little alcohol, after all he had been giving John a can ever since he'd married his mother.

"We missed you too Bubba, lots and lots." Sam said happily and took a slip of his beer and giggled. Alcohol always had that effect on him.

"Its not the same without you. You should of seen the hunt we had last night Bubba. I got a head shot." Dean said proudly.

"Well done Dean." Billy said with a forced smile. He had known about John's 'unique sport' since Dean was a toddler now, he'd never agreed to it but he knew if he dared rat John out he would lose his step-son for the second time and worse, he would lose his step-grandsons which he had grown very fond of because John would tell the police about his special relationship with them. In front of everyone he supported John's 'game', but secretly he was disturbed and disgusted by it all. He didn't know why John had brought Dean and Sam into the 'game'. He also didn't understand why the boys enjoyed it like they did, he supposed they had just normalized it given how young they were when the blood and violence had been introduced. Billy sometimes wondered if they fully understood what they were doing.

"Dean's really clever. He can shoot really good." Sam said excitedly.

"I hear your not so bad yourself Sammy." Billy said.

"M'not as good as Dean." Sam said stubbornly.

"Come on, why don't we get you out of those clothes." Billy suggested. He had missed his step-grandsons, but this way the most. He missed their whimpers and moans under him. He missed the feel of the soft young flesh on his. He missed the feel of being inside them.

"Okay Bubba." Dean said with a smirk, knowing fully what the older man meant. He started to shed his clothes while Sam did the same, always copying his big brother.

* * *

It was coming up to late afternoon, both brothers naked and wrapped up in a fleece blanket on the couch. Both tired from all the 'activity' with their step-grandfather, father and each other. Sam's head was resting on Dean's shoulder.

"I think it may be time for bed." John said.

"Its Dean's birthday tomorrow." Sam piped up.

"I know, sixteen. My little boy is all grown up." John said and ruffled Dean's hair fondly.

"Don't worry Dad, I'm still a little boy." Sam said and yawned.

"I know you are Sammy." John said and picked up his youngest. Sam rested his head on John's shoulder and sleepily sucked his thumb. Dean jumped up from the couch and headed upstairs to the room him and Sam always use. John follows his son and gently tucks Sam into the bed, not bothering to dig out his son's hardly used pyjamas. Dean crawls under the covers with Sam and holds his half asleep brother close.

"Love you Dad." Dean said.

"I love you too Dean." John said and places his lips against Dean's, kissing the fifteen year old gently.

* * *

_John held his infant son in his arms. He had very few hairs which were fluffy and sort, his eyes closed under delicate lashes and he was wrapped in a soft pastel blue blanket with his name embroidered on it in navy. Dean._

_His name, sleeping so peacefully in his arms while Mary slept peacefully on the hospital bed. The birth had been a messy one and they had almost lost Dean but this moment was worth it. Knowing his son was safe in his arms was worth it._

_"I love you Dean. More the Mommy. Daddy will always love you." John whispered to the sleeping baby and kissed Dean's forehead. Dean made soft snuffles in his sleep; John smiled the noises Dean made._

_"Goodnight Dean. Goodnight son." John said and placed Dean into the hospital crib, holding onto his tiny hand._

_"I will never let anyone harm you." John promised him. "Not my son."_

* * *

"Goodnight boys." John said.

"Goodnight Dad." Sam said and rubbed his eyes.

"Night Dad." Dean said. "Night Sam."

"Night night Dean." Sam said with another yawn. Billy stood in the doorway and watched the scene unfold in front of him. It was moments like this where he forgot the killings and remembered that his step-grandchildren where no more then children. Sweet, innocent and pure.

"Goodnight boys, I'll see you in the morning." Billy said with a smile.

"N-night Bubba." Sam said and within seconds he was fast asleep with his thumb still in his mouth.

"G'night Bubba." Dean said and closed his eyes and buried his head into Sam's, letting them sleep entwined and close. Their body heat radiating off each other. John kissed Sam and Dean's forehead one last time before heading downstairs with Billy and letting his sons sleep.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Twisted Nature**

**By Liv Kaged**

**Set in AU. John Winchester raised his two sons like The Benders. Teaching them to be killers and raising them to be violent and uncaring. Wincest and Daddycest. Read, review, favourite, and alert.**

**Contains child abuse, torture, graphic scenes, and gore. Also contains incest. Italics are flashbacks.**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

**RL13TVD: Hello, thank you for your comment. I hope this update was fast enough for you :) I'm normally much faster then updating then this, I promise.**

**Selene's daughter: I hope that means you have enjoyed yet another chapter! I'm glad to have another review for you; it means a lot.**

**Tamagoakura: I would keep watching this space, I have never heard of snuff porn before but I might try it. I am very interested to get into the psychology of that-with older characters of course. I love experiementing and trying out new ideas; plus I love writing dark horrors. Its my style. I am working on a few projects at the moment but once I am finished, I have a feeling that that my be one of my next projects.**

**You can follow me on Twitter LivKaged or even like my Facebook page Liv Kaged or keep a close eye on my Masterlist on Tumblr at thisislivkaged where you would be told about all my new projects as I start them, as well as when I'll be updating any of my projects. **

* * *

"Happy birthday Handsome." John said and sat on the bed with a tray holding chocolate and maple syrup covered pancakes and waffles topped with whipped cream.

"Happy birthday! Happy birthday! Happy birthday!" Sam said and clapped his hands excitedly.

"Happy birthday Dean." Billy said with a smile on his face, he couldn't believe his step-grandson was turning sixteen.

Dean sat up and smiled.

"Wow...thanks Dad...thanks Sammy and Bubba." Dean said with a look of wonder on his face.

"Anything for you Handsome; happy sweet sixteen." John said.

"You're a big boy now Dean." Billy said.

"M'not that big." Dean mumbled a little embarrassed.

"C'mon eat up Kiddo, you got a busy day." John said and started to feed Dean the pancakes and waffles.

"Mmmm." Dean said as he eat. Dean was always happiest when he was eating. John smiled and kept feeding his teenage son. Dean pushed Sam down on the bed and yanked down Sam's boxers and fondled his little brother as he eat grinning at his father as he did.

Once Dean's breakfast was done and he had finished up with Sam, Sam pulled up his boxers and grinned up at Dean and climbed onto his lap.

"Dean I got you a present! Dad I wanna give my present first! Please Dad!" Sam said.

"Sure Sammy." John said with a laugh.

"Thanks Dad!" Sam said with his face lite up. "Dean, Dean, Dean here you go." Sam handed his brother a silver wrapped pracel. Dean carefully removed the wrapping paper, a difficult task with his eleven year old brother planted on his lap. The pracel was a pie maker, which allowed the making of four small pies along with a bag of licorice, a bag of mixed gummy sweets and a bag of quarters.

"So you can get the Magic Fingers." Sam said proudly.

"Thanks Sammy, I love you you clear little boy." Dean said and wrapped his arms around his brother tighly and kissed his cheek. "Your such a good brother to me, love you so much Sammy."

"Here Kiddo." John said with a smile and handed Dean a large silver gift bag. Dean looked in the gift bag with glee; inside was his Busty Asian Beauties Platnum Memembership letter, a plated gold Swiss pocket knife, a copy of Playboy, a copy of Maxim, a copy of Victoria Secrets lingrie collection and a new cell phone.

"Wow! Thanks Dad!" Dean said.

"You deserve it Dean, you hardly asked for anything." John said.

"For my grandson." Billy said and kissed Dean as he handed him red gift bag. "You only turn sixteen once." Dean looked into the bag and face lite up with his last lot of presents. His step-grandfather had brought him two new fannel shirts, a coutchless male tong, a viberating dildo, a butt plug, a cock plug, and the box set of the James Bond movies.

"Thanks so much Bubba!" Dean said, his cheeks pink with all the excitement that morning.

"There's more Kiddo." John said and kissed Dean gently and sucked his lower lip.

"Yeah? But...but you've all given me so much." Dean said, his face full of awe.

"You deserve it Handsome, and you're all grown up now." John said.

"Thanks Dad...thank you so much." Dean said; he was so touched tears were formed in his eyes.

"Dean are you sad? Don't you like your presents?" Sam asked upset.

"No Sammy, I'm crying because I'm happy." Dean reassured his brother.

"Oh...okay Dean." Sam said happily.

"And you've got more presents for me don't you Sammy?" Dean asked his brother.

"Oh...I'm sorry Dean...that's all I got you." Sam said.

"No Sammy you got me more presents." Dean said and groped his brother.

"Oh...yeah Dean I'll do anything you want. Anything at all." Sam said, using an empathise on the word anything and rubbed himself over his brother's boxer clad peen.

"Want us to leave you alone for half an hour?" Billy offered, knowing Dean and Sam very often got very itimate with each other, have done ever since Sam was a small baby. It was clear Dean adored and loved his brother in every way, Sam was Dean's whole world and vise versa. The brothers had a closeness that Billy had never seen before.

"Or we can stay and watch?" John asked hopefully.

"You can watch if you want." Dean said with a shrug and pinned Sam to the bed and attacked his brother's neck with kisses, sucking on Sam's soft flesh. Sam moaned with pleasure as John whipped his cock out and masterbated as he watched his sons.

* * *

Dean has been brought downstairs and sat down on the couch; Sam had planted himself on Dean's lap again. After they had finished, Billy and John tried out some of Dean's presents on him while Sam joined in eagerly. Dean tired and spent then took a bath with Sam where he was massaged and fondled gently by John and Billy. Dean was fully spent and pleasured when they brought him down lunch-his favourite double cheeseburger with extra onions, french fries, becon, pig in a poke, and sunny side up eggs.

Now he was sat on the couch with Sam because John had a surprise planned for him for his birthday.

"Here we go Dean." John said with a bright smirk on his face. He brought in three teenaged girls, all within the ages of sixteen and nineteen. One was blonde haired and dressed as sexed up nurse, one was bright red hair and dressed up as an sexed up cheerleader and the last one was brunette and dressed as an sexed up she-demon.

"For me?" Dean asked with disbelife.

"Yeah Kiddo, all for you. Take them upstairs for a spin." John said.

"Hey Sammy...you wanna feel first?" Dean offered his little brother.

"His a genious one." Billy commented.

"Always when it comes to Sam." John said.

"Yes please Dean...don't you mind?" Sam asked shyly.

"Cause not Sammy. Which one?" Dean said with a gleem in his eye.

"That one." Sam said and pointed to the brunette she-demon.

"You. Come here." Dean said and gestured for the brunette she-demon to walk over. The burnette she-demon walked over and knelt down to their level with her legs spread wide as she did.

"Yes Master." she said to Dean. Dean roughly pulled down her red bodysuit, exposing the girl's breasts.

"Go ahead Sammy, all yours." Dean said. Sam's face lite up and he fondled and squeezed and pinched the girl's exposed breasts. The burnette she-demon whimpered and closed her eyes. Sam paid no attention to her discomfort, enjoying himself too much.

"Hey Sammy, come upstairs with me. You can feel all you want." Dean offered.

"But Dean its your birthday present." John said.

"I shall everything with Sammy." Dean said stubbornly.

"No Dean, s'kay. Just Dean. I'm a bit tired now." Sam said.

"Alright Sammy, see you after. Come up if you change your mind." Dean said.

"Okay Dean." Sam said. Dean gently lifted Sam off his lap and laid him down and took the girls upstairs.

* * *

Sam pushed the candles into the cake proudly.

"Looky Dad." Sam said.

"That's good Sam." John said.

"Do ya think Dean will like it?" Sam asked.

"Of course he will." Billy said.

"Thanks Bubba." Sam said.

"What's going on?" Dean asked, walking in without bothering to cover up. "I sent the girls home...is that okay Dad?"

"Yeah, they stayed an extra hour for free." John informed him.

"Happy birthday! Happy birthday! Happy birthday!" Sam said and clapped his hands excitedly.

"We got your cake and your birthday dinner." Billy told him.

"Thanks you guys...this is the best birthday ever." Dean said.

"Anything for you Kiddo." John said and hugged his sixteen year old close. Dean nuzzed his head into John's chest and smiled.

"And looky Dean, cake." Sam said.

"Wow...want a big slice Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Please Dean." Sam asked. "But first the candles."

"And first dinner. Sit down at eat ya rascal." Billy said fondly.

* * *

"Guys we have a face. He's been linked with thousands of sexual murders." Thompson said.

"Yeah?" Deacon asked.

"Here we go." Thompson said and put a drawing of John Winchester on the board.

"I know him..." Deacon said.

"You do?" Thompson asked.

"Used too...he looks like John Winchester. Haven't seen him in years, after his wife died...murdered. He went missing with his two young boys. My godsons actually. We frought in the Vitnam War together" Deacon said, a lump in his voice. He could not believe he was facing John Winchester again.

"Mary's on the list." Thompson reminded him.

"I know...I know." Deacon said, he hadn't heard from his old war buddy since getting the call informing him that she was dead. Now he was a suspect for thousands of murders across the country; Deacon could not wrap his head around it. And what about Sam and Dean? We're they alive? Did he ever hurt them? Deacon's mind was full of answers and questions he could not put his fingers on.


End file.
